lightstone123_gamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mike Glennon
Mike Glennon is a male challenger that competed in the Black Games. He hailed from the United States. Overall, he placed TBD out of 30. 'Early Life' Mike Glennon grew up in the town of Belville, North Carolina, where his parents raised him to be a competitive person. At a young age, Glennon took up multiple sports, though he only truely succeeded in one, the sport of American Football. He was a star quarterback of the team in High School, leading his high school team to the state championship game. His hardwork and motivation won Bellville High their first state championship, Glennon's effort attracting national attention. Glennon's work ethic and talent in the sport garnered him national attention, and when he graduated his senior year of high school, Glennon got a scholarship to play football for North Carolina State University. Although competition at the college level was much tougher than that of the high school level, Glennon's strong will got him through many tough games, and soon he became an icon of the NC State wolfpack. Glennon was well on his way to the NFL, the pro league of the sport. However, during his junior year of college, Glennon was assaulted by some shady folk. Although he managed to fight and inflict some damage on the attackers, he couldn't resist their methods of putting him under, and Glennon was kidnapped by the mysterious forces, bringing him to the Black Games. 'Personality ' Mike Glennon is a hotshot, all about himself kind of character. He likes to tell others about his deeds, though he does have the decency to shut up if they tell him they don't care. Another thing about Glennon is his action before thought nature, making him kind of a loose cannon. Although this gets him into trouble often, Glennon will still blame his mistakes on others, not one for taking responsibility. Although he seems like a selfish only for himself kind of guy, Mike still doesn't want to drag his team down, and will do everything in his power to insure their success. However, he will crack down upon someone who does drag the team down, and if he feels they're dead weight, refuse to help them. His best trait is his fearless nature, as Glennon will do just about anything if it means he grows a step closer to succeeding, even if be frightening to others. His worst flaw is his deep hatred for lazy people. If you don't come near or at Mike's own work level, your worthless to him and he'll treat you as such. All in all, Mike is a bred from pressure athlete, who will stop at nothing to get what he watns done and wants no one holding him back. 'Appearance ' Mike Glennon is a fair skinned, athletically built man in his early twenties. He's a bigger guy, standing at 6' 6", and weighing 229 pounds. He has short, carefully cut blonde hair with small bangs. He has squinty, brown eyes, a medium-sized nose, big ears, thin wiry lips, and a pointy chin. He has a ridiculiously long neck that connects to a toned torso. He has big, muscular arms along with a pair of large hands. His legs are long, with two big feet at their ends. Notable features of Mike are his lengthy neck and mildly amusing facial expressions. 'Games' Mike was among the thirty people chosen for The Black Games. At the start of the Games He was sorted into Gamma Team, making him teammates with Timothy González and Nathaniel Arvidsson Kills N/A Allies Timothy González & Nathaniel Arvidsson Other Killed by: N/A Aftermath TBD Trivia *Standing at 6'6, Mike is the tallest Challenger to compete in the Black Games Category:Males Category:20 year olds Category:Spear Users Category:Knife Users